Painful truths and Evil Dares
by madd
Summary: This is my first fic so be kind, theres a party a couple evil games and alot of booze! Chapter 2 up! Please r&r!
1. The games begin

Hey people, this is my first fic so be kind, if you must though flames will be welcome, constructive criticism people.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in it. Though sometimes I kinda wish I did. Oh well that's life. I personally think if I owned it would have turned out better. Just kidding DBZ rocks! PLEASE read & review   
  
Pan- 18  
Bra-18  
Trunks- 20  
Goten- 20  
Marron-18  
Uubu- 20  
Painful Truths and Evil Dares   
  
Chapter One  
  
Pan's hair returned to a deep black as she powered down from Super Saiya-jin. She smiled as her blue haired friend in front of her powered down as well. "That was pretty good Bra, your getting better." Bra giggled and nodded in agreement. "I have been training, but I'm still no where near as strong as you are." "You better believe it!" Pan smiled as the two left the gravity room.  
  
As the two girls ran up the stairs at capsule corpse heading for Bra's room Pan suddenly had a great idea. "Bra! I know exactly what we can do next!" Bra turned to her friend and saw a grin spread across her face. "Lets have a little party, right now! There's nothing else to do!" Bra smiled, "You mean a drinking party don't you?" Pan looked at her, shock was written all over face. "Duh Bra, what other type of party could contain any element of fun?" Bra rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I'll get the Booze from Mom's cabinet, you call Goten, Trunks, Uubu and Marron." Pan ran upstairs to use Bra's phone and Bra ran downstairs to the liquor cabinet.  
  
~#ONE HOUR LATER#~  
  
The musical sound of the doorbell rang and Trunks ran to open the door and let Marron in, she smiled and blushed when she saw Uubu was here to. "Okay now everyone is here and we can start the fun." Pan smiled and glared around the room making sure she lay her evil gaze on every one. Goten laughed nervously with his hand behind his head in regular Son style, "What exactly did you have in mind Pan-chan?". Pans gaze searched the room again. "I was thinking a couple games that include shots and stuff. First of all I thought we could play 'Have you ever?'. In this game we go around the circle and you ask someone have you ever and then you say something that you haven't done. Anyone who has done it has to down a shot of Tequila. There were hesitated nods around the room and Pan smiled, pleased with herself.   
  
Every one got in a circle around a round wooden table with two big tequila bottles in the middle. "Okay," said Bra, "I'll start." Bra turned to Goten who was sitting beside her and asked, "Have you ever gone skinny dipping in a public pool?" Bra looked around and to her horror Trunks, Pan and Goten all downed a shot of tequila. Trunks blushed beet read, "It was a dare," he quickly explained, "Pan did it too!" he tried desperately to draw the attention away from himself. Pan laughed sheepishly with her hand on the back of her head, "same dare." she said quickly. Bra shot a questioning glare at Goten, "What your story?" she asked, "I was really, really drunk." he exclaimed trying to cover for himself.  
  
Goten turned to Pan, "Have you ever been caught outside naked by an adult you knew?" To Goten's surprise Pan downed three glasses in a row and Uubu and Trunks downed one each. "Hey. Why did you drink three shots?" Pan turned and smiled at him, "I've been caught three times. Goten's jaw dropped open Bra giggled knowingly.   
  
  
How was it? I know it was short but don't flame me for that! Is it worth continuing? Some dare and Have you ever ideas are welcome too! PLEASE r&r! I want to know what you think! 


	2. Three Times?

Hey people, did you like my last chapter? I know it was short. But this one is longer! PLEASE r&r!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in it. Though sometimes I kinda wish I did. Oh well that's life. I personally think if I owned it would have turned out better. Just kidding DBZ rocks! PLEASE read & review  
  
"Text"- talking  
'Text'- thinking  
(Text)- some things you might want to know  
Text- me budding in   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Goten was silent in shock for a while until he finally asked, "Three times?!?" Pan smiled widely and Bra continued giggling. "Oh, my god Pan! How could you have been caught three times…and by who?" Marron squealed with a mix of excitement and disgust. Pan looked around the room before beginning.  
  
"The first time I was caught by my Mom. It was when I went skinny dipping in the public pool. Hehehe, I thought no one was there." she smiled awkwardly and put her hand behind her head just like all Sons do. "And the second time?" Uubu asked slightly afraid of the answer. "Vegeta caught me when I was changing in the forest. I had fallen in the mud, that's all." Bra started to laugh hysterically. "The mud?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly. Pan knew that Bra would make her tell the real story. "Ugh, fine!" she yelled at Bra, "It wasn't mud it was pig manure and umm…" Pan looked at the ground trying to avoid eye contact. "Tell the rest Pan! Or I'll take you shopping!" Pan looked at Bra's merciless eyes. She took in a deep breath of air and began to talk, "I was… w-well I-I was k-kinda talking, uh, t-to a t-tree." Pan stuttered and looked down again. Bra smiled triumphantly. Trunks, Goten and Marron stared at Pan with their mouths wide open. "Why the hell were you talking to a tree?!?" Uubu spat out in between laughter. He was rolling on the ground clutching his stomach as his eyes teared from laughter. 'Pan, Pan Son was talking to a tree?' thought Trunks, he couldn't believe it!   
  
Nervously Trunks looked at the embarrassed girl and asked, "And the third time?" Pan looked up and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Marron's loud and excited voice, "Oooh, I know this one! She was caught by Ms. Mowry the math teacher." Goten eyes went wide. "Pan! What were you doing and where were you to get caught by the math teacher!?!" Pan looked up at him, "Jeez, don't get all protective uncle on me man! I'll tell you in a sec." Bra looked at Goten admiringly. Pan noticed this and rolled her eyes, 'whoa, Bra likes Goten? Things are getting really weird!'. "I was just jumping in the lake because I lost a poker game and those were the stakes and then somebody stole my clothes!" Pan glared daringly at Marron, she sunk back into her seat and whimpered, "So, I tried to cover up and run home but I couldn't! Then out of nowhere comes none other than Ms. Mowry herself!" Bra was laughing so much that her sides were hurting, and she wasn't the only one. Pan looked pleading at her friend Trunks and he got the message. "Um, hey guys lets play another game." He looked back at Pan "Yah" she chimed in, "lets play Truth or Dare! If you don't do a dare you have to leave the party and it's the same with answering truths!"   
  
A couple minutes later everyone was sitting up again and everyone was done laughing. "Okay," said Pan, "This time I go first." Pan turned menacingly to Bra, "Bra, truth or dare?" Bra gulped, "Dare she side in a tiny voice. Pan smiled deviously, "Dare it is then."  
JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ   
  
How was that? Was it better than the first one? Worse? Please r&r and tell me if I suck or if I rock! Praise as well as flames are welcome! Just tell me what you think! 


	3. The first dare

Hello again. I am so sorry that it took me soo long to update. I have been busy, and lazy and forgetful. Hehehe. Sorry, but I have a tendency to write short chapters. I hope there good at least.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in it. Though sometimes I kinda wish I did. Oh well that's life. I personally think if I owned it would have turned out better. Just kidding DBZ rocks! PLEASE read & review  
  
"Text"- talking  
  
'Text'- thinking  
  
(Text)- some things you might want to know  
  
Text- me budding in  
  
Chapter three  
  
Bra shuddered in fear. "What have I ever done to you Pan? Please be gentle." Pan laughed evilly, "You want me to be gentle? You want Pan Son to be gentle? When she's drunk and probably buzzed too, but I don't really remember." Goten giggled, Bra gulped anxiously. Pan began, "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and bra and go over to old Mrs. Goeler's house and ask to borrow a cup of sugar." Pan began to laugh histerically. "Politely" she added between drunk laughter. "Well I don't think it's very funny!" Yelled Bra half smiling. "We do!" said Uubu, Trunks and Goten in unison. Marron was laughing to hard to say anything.  
  
"Well, you guys have to turn around." Bra said pointing at the three boys, drooping faces replaced the laughter. "awh, c'mon." said Trunks, "Please?" Bra rolled her eyes. "No way you pervert. Turn around!" The three boys slumped into the kitchen while Bra undressed. "I'll get you a cup for the sugar" said Pan, still laughing incessantly.  
  
~#In The Kitchen#~  
  
"Hi perverts" greeted Pan as she entered the kitchen. Greeted by three demi- saiyans stuffing their faces. "Jeez, one power bar will fill you up completely ya know!" Uubuu looked up abruptly but then you loose all the fun of stuffing your face!" he retorted before getting back to his plate. Goten looked up, "What are you doing in here anyway?" he asked, also returning to his plate before Trunks looked up, "Yah, you didn't have to leave. "I'm just getting a cup for the sugar." Pan reached up into the top cupbaord, pulled ou the sugar and left the kitchen.  
  
When she got back to the livingroomBra was covered in a bedsheet-toga. "No way, only in your brassiere and panties Bra." Bra cocked her eyebrow, "brassiere?" Pan sighed. "It would have sounded stupid if I had said 'Bra and panties Bra" Marron started giggle and started her laughing fit again.  
  
The three boys came in covering their eyes with their hands. "I know you said we can't see but we have to see the dare so you gotta make an exception!" said Uubuu, "Please?" added Goten. Pan turned to Bra, "It's up to you Babe." Bra sighed, "Alright, let the perverts watch. The boys lifted their hands from their eye's. "Nice!" commented Trunks, "Wow!" said Uubuu and all Goten could manage was a "mmmmmm". Each received a painful slap from Bra's flying hand. "Serves you right!" she cried, then dramatically threw the towel on them grabbed the cup from Pan and stomped out the door, slamming it behind her. Trunks snickered someones in a bad mood today!" Pan slapped him leaving red spot on his cheek and ran giddily to the window.  
  
uuuuuuh, how was that. I am writing at two in the morning so if it's crap, I have reason! PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASE PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE R&R I would be eternally grateful! And again I am sorry that it took so long to update but it hopefully wont take as long this time! Later!!!! : ) 


End file.
